


Attack of the Perilous Pumpkin Patch Girls!

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Kick Buttowski
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hetero Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: On Halloween night, Kick is unwillingly dragged along to a family outing at a Pumpkin farm. But when he and Brianna find a mysterious black pumpkin, it seems to have a strange effect on Kendall and Jackie. It's tricks and treats for the two young Buttowski siblings as they find themselves hunted by two girls who aren't interested in taking no for an answer!





	Attack of the Perilous Pumpkin Patch Girls!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was written for the 2012 Halloween Jam back on WWOEC. The premise for this one was that these mysterious black pumpkins began showing up all over the place. If you happened to be touching one and you spoke the name of another person, that person, wherever they were, would immediately become quite obsessed with you. That's probably enough info to start with. Please, enjoy!

 

“Man, this stinks,” Kick Buttowski said as he gloomily looked out over the pumpkin patch he’d been forced to visit. He was dressed as Rock Callahan from Turbo Jetpack, with fairly realistic looking plastic armor and a pair of sunglasses that made it increasingly hard to see in the fading light of late afternoon. “No Gunther, no trick-or-treating… this is _the_ lamest way to spend Halloween.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” Kick’s mother said as she walked by with a large pumpkin in her hands. Kick’s little sister Brianna came prancing up behind her. His mother was wearing a gypsy fortune-teller costume, while Brianna was wearing a skintight black body stocking that left very little to the imagination. Every curve of her slightly chubby little body was clearly visible, from her thick little thighs to her gently rounded belly to her baby fat breasts. A tail, a headband with kitty ears, and a little black nose and whiskers painted in greasepaint on her face completed the classic black cat costume. The little blonde stuck her tongue out impudently at her brother before returning her attention to the candy apple she was holding.

“We’re almost done,” their mother was continuing. “There’s just the hayride back, and you’ll still have hours for trick-or-treating. Now why don’t you and Brianna go and pick out pumpkins of your own? The sooner you do, the sooner we can go!”

Then Kick's mom looked around and asked, “What about your brother?”

”I think Brad has his hands full,” Kick said, a little smugness in his voice as he glanced over to where his teenage brother Brad was following a gorgeous farmhand like a lost puppy. She was tall, with a long blonde ponytail under a wide-brimmed hat. The denim shorts she wore were scandalously short and completely exposed the tattoo of three apples on her upper thigh.

As she stopped to pick up a stack of empty baskets, Brad’s mouth dropped open and he quickly stepped behind her. “Hey babe,” he said, smiling smarmily, “need a hand with those?”

Rolling her eyes, the farmgirl darted her leg out behind her and gave Brad a solid kick in the stomach, knocking him onto his back with a ‘whoof!’ “Whoops,” she said sardonically. “Maybe you ought'a just take five down there, pardner.”

She walked off and Brad struggled into a kneeling position, holding his stomach and trying to catch his breath. “No no… you go ahead… I’ll… catch up.”

Kick found this little exchange highly entertaining, but he was soon distracted by Brianna insistently tugging on his arm. “Come _on_ Kick! I wanna find a good pumpkin to carve!”

The young daredevil sighed and shook his arm free. “Fine. The sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can try to salvage something cool out of tonight.”

The two went out into the field and Brianna started rushing around, looking for the perfect pumpkin. Kick just sort of stumped along after her, looking around despite having absolutely no interest whatsoever.

“Hey,” Brianna suddenly called out, “this pumpkin is weird! It’s black and… glowing? And it’s already carved? What the…?”

Glancing over, Kick saw a red glow illuminating Brianna’s face. Finally, something interesting. He walked over and, sure enough, there was a large black pumpkin there. It was wearing a traditional jack-o-lantern face, though perhaps a little more ornate than usual, and the face was glowing a dark red. Which was especially weird, since it didn’t look like the top had been cut. In fact, it was still attached to the vine.

“That’s actually kinda cool,” Kick said. “I think I’ll take it.”

“No way!” Brianna exclaimed, throwing her arms around the black pumpkin. “I saw it first!”

“It’s way to big for you,” Kick countered, stooping down to pick it up. “Besides, what would _you_ want with a black pumpkin?”

“It goes with my costume!” Brianna held on tighter, resisting Kick’s efforts to pull it away.

“This is the only thing even semi-awesome I’ve seen here. So let me have it!” Kick pulled harder.

”No! It’s mine!”

“No, it’s mine!”

“MINE!” Brianna half-shrieked.

“Let it go, Br… uh-oh!” As he tried to wrest the pumpkin from his baby sister’s surprisingly tenacious grip, he glanced up and saw a familiar tall, skinny figure wandering through the pumpkin patch. It was a girl with short-ish brown hair and glasses, dressed like Scarlet Letter, the villain from Brianna’s favorite show, Teena Sometimes, with a helmet, shiny black jumpsuit and red boots and gloves. Under other circumstances Kick might have thought it was a pretty cool costume.

Brianna sucked in a breath to shout again, and Kick quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. “We can’t let her see us!” he said in a low voice.

“Mmm?” Brianna asked through his hand, glaring at him.

“Wacky Jackie.”

The instant Kick uttered that name, two things happened. First, the pumpkin seemed to react. It grew warm under his hands for a moment, even through his gloves, and the face seemed to glow brighter. Second, even though Kick was certain he’d been speaking too quietly to be heard, Jackie turned and looked right at him, an ecstatic smile growing on her face.

“Kick!” she cried out in delight, dashing right towards him.

“Oh man!” Kick released the pumpkin and ran back towards the barn as fast as he could. Brianna yelped in indignation as she went off balance and tumbled backwards, the strange pumpkin's stem snapping as she fell on the ground..

Kick had almost made it into the barn’s concealing shadows when he happened to glance over his shoulder. Suddenly he stopped in utter shock. He saw Jackie leap out of the pumpkin patch onto her hands, bounce back into the air, do a full somersault, and come right back down towards him. “Whoa,” Kick managed to say, just before Jackie landed on him, knocking him onto his back with the tall girl straddling his waist.

“Oh Kick,” Jackie cooed, pinning his shoulders with her hands as she stared rapturously down at him. “You look even sexier than Rock Callahan in that costume!”

“Uh, um, hey Jackie! You look pretty nice too,” Kick said as he looked around wildly for a chance to free himself.

Jackie blushed sharply and giggled. “Kick! I’m so glad you like it!” She leaned down, her face coming perilously close to Kick’s. “I’m wearing Scarlet Letter underwear too, you know,” she whispered duskily. “Wanna see?”

Kick’s mouth dropped open. Jackie’s obsessive fangirling was something he’d sort of gotten used to, but this seemed different somehow. He was suddenly very aware that Jackie was sitting on top of him with only some plastic armor and a little bit of shiny vinyl separating the two of them. “M-maybe later,” he said, grinning nervously. “I’d love to stay and hang, Jackie, but I’m supposed to go on the hayride with my family.”

“What’s that Kick?” Jackie murmured, finally coming in to nuzzle his cheek as her hand slipped beneath his costume to stroke his chest. “You want a roll in the hay? I think I can help with that…”

“Oh man oh man oh man…” Suddenly Kick looked up and saw that there was a pulley hanging out from the barn, just above a high door that led into the hayloft. There was a large bale of hay hanging from the pulley, and the other end of the rope was hanging just within reach. Kick grabbed the rope with one hand and pulled hard. The pulley came free, and the bale started falling, pulling Kick into the air. The daredevil swung from the rope and flipped into the hayloft, running fast.

Jackie ran her tongue over her braces as she saw her target run off. “You can run, but you can’t hide,” she called out after him. “I’m coming for you!”

\----------------------------

Meanwhile Brianna had managed to get a grip on the large, unwieldy pumpkin and was, with difficulty, carrying it away. She finally stopped to take a break underneath a large apple tree that grew right at the edge of the pumpkin patch.

“Stupid heavy black pumpkin,” she muttered at she stared at it’s smiling, glowing face. “Stupid pumpkin patch. Stupid K-”

“Hey there.” The unexpected voice made Brianna jump and squeak. Looking around, the tiny girl realized she wasn’t alone under the apple tree. There was another girl there, about Kick’s age, but much taller. She had honey blonde hair, the same shade as Brianna’s, but it was straight instead of curly. It sort of seemed like she was wearing a kitty costume like Brianna’s, with a black sheer body suit, but instead of a headband she was wearing a black and purple mask that covered her eyes and came up into points that looked like cat ears. She was also wearing a purple sash around her waist and a funny little amulet.

“Sorry,” the girl said. “I didn’t mean to scare you. You’re Clarence’s little sister, right?”

At Kick’s real name, Brianna’s expression turned angry. “I guess… but the big jerk ran off, and now I have to carry this stupid thing all the way back!” She gave the black pumpkin a little kick.

The other girl tilted her head as she looked at the strange gourd. “Did you carve that? And what’s it lit with?”

Brianna shrugged. “I dunno, I just found it like this.” She looked up at the other girl. “Are you supposed to be a kitty cat too?”

Now it was the other girl’s turn to look kind of mad. “No, I’m supposed to be Lucky Girl, the superheroine. It was my mom’s idea. _I_ wanted to be a particle physicist, but it’s her weekend with me and she dragged me out here and…” The older girl sighed and shook her head. “Look, never mind. Let me help you carry that thing back to the barn, okay? I  kinda want to get a closer look at it.”

“Oh, okay.” Brianna smiled a little. “Thanks! Aren’t you one of Kick’s friends? What’s your name?” As she spoke, her gaze drifted back to the pumpkin. Now that she was calming down, Kendall’s curiosity about it had made Brianna’s own curiosity return. What was up with it, anyway?

“One of Clarence’s friends?” The other girl scoffed. “Hardly. We just go to school together. But my name’s Kendall. It’s nice to meet you.” She knelt down and held out her hand to the smaller girl with a smile.

“Kendall,” Brianna repeated, still looking into the pumpkin’s grinning face while one of her hands rested on it. Was it just her imagination, or did it just start glowing brighter? And did it get a little warm just now? Brianna turned and grabbed Kendall’s hand. “I’m Brianna… huh?”

Kendall’s expression had changed quite a bit. She was staring at Brianna with a look of utter shock. “Bri… Brianna,” she whispered, and her hand tightened around the other girls, her eyes shining with… something Brianna wasn’t sure she recognized.

“Um… shouldn’t we… get the pumpkin back?” Brianna asked hesitantly as she tried to free her hand.

“Huh? Oh, uh… yeah.” Kendall shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts and the two of them carried the bizarre pumpkin back to the barn. The whole time Brianna noticed Kendall looking at her with a really weird expression on her face. She even blushed sometimes. And no matter how Brianna adjusted her grip on the pumpkin Kendall always shifted her grasp so that their hands were touching.

When they got back to the barn, Kendall helped Brianna tie a tag with her name on the pumpkin’s stem, and they loaded it onto a cart full of other pumpkins that would follow the hay wagon back to the cars. Once it was in place, Brianna glanced nervously over at Kendall. The tall blonde girl was looking back at Brianna with an adoring smile lighting up her face.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a kitty costume look so cute!” Kendall gushed. “Didn’t I hear once that you do beauty pageants? I bet you _always_ win.”

Brianna blushed and self-consciously started to run her hands down the front of her tight, clinging body stocking, but the strange way Kendall sighed at that made her stop. “I… I don’t win _all_ the time,” she said shyly. A sudden gust of chilly wind blew around the both of them and Brianna shivered a little.

Instantly, Kendall’s hands were on the younger girl’s shoulders. “Are you cold? Come on, let’s go someplace and get… _warm._ ” Something about the soft, breathy way Kendall said the last word made Brianna shiver again, but not from the cold. Before Brianna could voice a protest, or even decide whether or not she wanted to protest at all, she found herself steered away from the wagon, around to the back of the barn. Darkness was coming on fast, and there was already a merry bonfire blazing with quite a few people already gathered around it.

But rather than join the crowd, Kendall found them a spot on a blanket-covered bale of hay just out of the ring of firelight. She sat down and pulled Brianna down right next to her. She smiled down at the little girl and chirped brightly, “There! Isn’t that better?”

“Shouldn’t we be a _little_ closer to the fire?” Brianna asked in a semi-sarcastic tone.

From the purely satisfied expression Kendall suddenly wore, it looked like she was waiting for Brianna to say that. “Oh sweetie, are you still cold?” She reached over and gathered the smaller girl into her lap. “I bet I know just how to warm you right up,” she whispered right in Brianna’s ear. Brianna squirmed at the ticklish sensation, but Kendall just tightened her arm around Brianna’s belly. Her other hand was running down Brianna’s thigh, stroking the skin through the sheer black fabric.

“So soft,” Kendall murmured. She tilted her head down and inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of the little girl’s hair. “So sweet.” The hand around Brianna’s stomach drifted upwards, Kendall’s fingertip running over the gentle swells of baby fat on the younger girl’s chest. “So tasty,” she whispered in a quavering voice. “Oh little kitty… I just want to eat you _up!”_

Brianna didn’t _exactly_ know what the older girl meant by that, but she was pretty sure it meant it was time to go. Without a second thought she threw her arms into the air and slid down through Kendall’s grasp.

“No! Brianna, wait come…” Kendall tried to grab the smaller girl, but Brianna was already running as fast as her short legs could carry her. Kendall sank back down onto the bale and sighed, “… back”. With Brianna out of sight, she tried to sort through the mass of confusion and desire she was feeling.

“Real smooth Kendall,” came a sudden voice from behind and below her. Kendall shrieked and jumped to her feet. There was a familiar girl crouched behind the hay bale, one who quickly lifted her finger to her lips. “Shhhh!”

“Jackie?!” Kendall demanded incredulously. “What are you _doing_ down there?”

“I said ‘shhhh!’” Jackie whispered harshly. “I was looking for Kick. He got away from me. But I saw your little ‘encounter’ just now,” Jackie continued, using air quotes. “Interesting… I didn’t know you were into that.”

“Into what?” Kendall demanded, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. “And it’s none of your business!”

“Calm down Doll Face,” Jackie grinned up at her. “Listen, I don’t know where _your_ Buttowski just ran to, and I don’t know where _my_ Buttowski is hiding, but I know that _all_ the Buttowskis are gonna be in that hay wagon in just a couple of minutes.”

Kendall crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow. “So?”

Jackie licked her lips and grinned even wider. “So, maybe we can help each other out.”

Kendall remembered how Brianna’s skin felt under her hands and suppressed a moan. Without even thinking, her hand drifted up to her chest. She shivered a bit as she started playing with herself through the tight, thin fabric.

“What… did you have in mind?”

\----------------------------

A short while later, the hayride got underway. There were actually multiple wagons that would carry the families through the woods that surrounded the farm, back to where the cars were parked. On the trip through the trees there’d be hot apple cider and scary stories. The Buttowskis ended up on the first wagon to leave, with the smaller pumpkin cart pulled behind it.

The farm girl Brad had tried to hit on was driving the wagon, and another girl was the storyteller for the trip. She had multicolored streaks in her hair, a sky blue t-shirt and shorts that, if anything, left even less to the imagination than the blonde’s. But at this point Brad was nursing a black eye and a swollen jaw and didn’t seem too interested in pushing his luck any further.

“You know guys,” the storytelling girl began, “a long time ago something terrible happened in these woods. The farmer that used to live here, and his whole family…”

Kick wasn’t listening at all to the gruesome tale the girl began to spin. Nothing could be more frightening than the fate he was already trying to avoid. He was hunkered down in the back corner of the wagon, carefully scanning all around. “I’m a sitting duck out here,” he muttered to himself. It had taken every ounce of his awesome skills to lose Jackie back at the farm, and he had no doubt she’d try again. Especially since she knew exactly where he’d be!

In the opposite corner of the wagon, Brianna was looking around just as nervously. Kendall had been in the crowd waiting to get loaded up on the wagons, and she had just kept _looking_ at the younger girl. Something about that look made Brianna feel weird, just like the way Kendall had touched her. Not _bad_ weird but just too weird.

When the cart was about halfway through the woods, the storyteller had just about reached a climax. “Sometimes, especially on nights like this, they say the old farmer still walks through the woods, swinging his dripping axe, looking for someone, anyone to…”

Suddenly, something spooked the horses pulling the wagon. Virtually all the kids and a few of the adults cried out in fear as they came to a stop. Kick felt himself tensing. A moment later, a small figure that appeared to be dressed all in black swung down from the trees and into the middle of the wagon. Some of the children shrieked, “The farmer!”

But Kick wasn’t fooled. Even in the dim light he recognized Jackie’s Scarlet costume. The instant Jackie entered the wagon he was already somersaulting off the back and into the pumpkin cart. “Kick!” As expected, Jackie’s voice rang out after him.

Unable to help himself, the young daredevil turned back with a smirk. “Sorry Jackie, I guess… huh?”

“Catch!” To his surprise, Jackie was standing in the back of the wagon and holding a very nonplussed Brianna. A moment later, she tossed the little girl to her older brother, who had to jump to catch her. The instant that happened, a heavy net was tossed over the two of them.

“Gotcha!” The surprises just kept coming as Kick looked up to see a second familiar figure standing over them.

“ _Kendall?_ What… what are you… ?”

“No time to talk Clarence. Equitation lessons, don’t fail me now!” With that, Kendall hopped onto the back of a horse she had ‘borrowed’ from the barn and switched the pumpkin cart to during all the commotion. She flicked the reins and quickly steered them all into the woods where none of the wagons could possibly follow.

Jackie clambered into the wagon a moment later and grinned down at Kick, giggling maniacally. Kick tried to free himself from the net, but it was no use. Brianna, still laying on top of her brother, was too stunned to do anything. Kick managed to fold his arms and settled down to wait. Glancing to the side, he saw the black glowing pumpkin that he and Brianna had fought over earlier. “What are _you_ grinning at?” he asked it.

Indeed, there was a certain gloating quality to the pumpkin’s carved expression.

\----------------------------

There was another, smaller barn on the farm, an old one that was right up against the woods. It was here that Kendall pulled the cart and their two captive Buttowskis into. When they got inside, both girls went to work. First, Kick and Brianna found themselves pulled out of the cart and onto the ground. Jackie and Kendall worked together to wrestle Kick down through the net. Kendall produced two pairs of handcuffs as if by magic and handed one pair to Jackie. The brunette cuffed Kick’s hands above his head and around the base of one of the rails on the cart. With that done, they pulled the net, and Brianna, off of him. Kendall dragged the net out of sight, with Brianna kicking and screaming the whole way.

Kick tried to struggle again, but to no avail. The best he could do was force himself up into a sitting position. Jackie laid down on her side next to him, cuddling up to him and running her hand over his plastic breastplate.

“So, uh, Jackie,” Kick said, trying to sound casual, “what’s up?” He tried scooting away, but Jackie followed his every move.

“Trick or treat, Kick,” she whispered breathily.

At that point Kendall reappeared, along with Brianna. Brianna’s hands had been cuffed behind her, and there was a strip of tape over her mouth. She was also wearing a collar and leash that Kendall was using to pull her along, despite the little blonde fighting every step of the way.

Kick’s mouth dropped open. “You two are gonna double team me and make my baby sister watch? That’s sick!”

Kendall laughed derisively. “Get over yourself, Clarence. You’re all Wacky Jackie’s.” She knelt down and hugged Brianna close, despite her struggles and muffled screams of outrage. “But this one is _mine._ ”

“Oh, well, I guess that’s… better?” Kick said, clearly confused. “Wait a second, no it isn’t!”

“Oh, but it is, Kick,” Jackie cooed, slipping her hand under the plastic costume and running her fingers over his stomach. “I’ve been waiting for this for _so_ long!”

Meanwhile, Kendall was still cuddling Brianna, and the little girl had decided she did _not_ like it. All the weird, tingly confusion had been dispelled, at least temporarily, by swiftly growing anger at the way she was being treated. So when Kendall was foolish enough to shift around so that she was behind Brianna, nuzzling her neck, with her cuffed-together hands pressed against the older girl’s body, Brianna jumped on the chance. She twisted one hand around and gave whatever flesh she could reach a vicious pinch through Kendall’s costume.

Kendall squealed in pain and released her grip enough to allow Brianna to twist free, and the little girl started running again. But she forgot about the leash. Before Brianna could get away clean, Kendall made a dive and grabbed at the end of the trailing lead. Brianna made a very undignified squawk as the leash pulled taut, yanking back on her neck and making her fall back hard on her butt.

Instantly, Kendall was on top of her. “Awww, my pwecious widdle kitty cat has some claws,” she gushed, actually leaning in and licking Brianna’s cheek. “That’s okay, I don’t mind getting a few little scratches.” Her voice fell to a trembling whisper, “Not when I’ve got such a sweet little pussy to pet.” One of her arms slid back behind Brianna’s head, cushioning it. The other hand tiptoed its way down Brianna’s pudgy little belly and slip right between her legs. Very, very gingerly Kendall began running her fingers up and down the smaller girl’s mound while Brianna’s eyes widened and she froze like a deer in the headlights.

Not more than ten feet away, Kick probably would have objected to Kendall’s treatment of his little sister, but he was too distracted to notice. Jackie had been loosening straps and undoing ties and had succeeded in removing all of Kick’s costume except for the shin and forearm guards, revealing the ever-present white stunt suit underneath. Now she was straddling his waist and kissing his neck, and despite himself he could feel his body responding to the way the crazy fan was grinding herself down on top of him.

And apparently she could feel it too. “Kick,” she said, her voice tight and eager, “I think I feel something poking me.”

“Uh, no, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said quickly, looking away from her.

“Oh no no no… I’m sure I do! I wonder what it could be?” Giggling excitedly, she slid down Kick’s body, unzipping the suit down to his chest as she went. Finally, she stopped when her head was about level with the undeniable evidence of his arousal. “Oh now what’s _this?”_ Jackie teased, letting one finger trace out the outline of his cock. “I don’t think I ever saw this in the museum. And that’s so weird, because I’m sure it’s _awesome!”_

She started to pull down the zipper of the stunt suit even further, and Kick tried to kick her away. “Jackie, cut it out!”

“Oops! I guess you’re right! I should show you mine before you show me yours!” Jackie stood up and, with a rather coquettish smile that still came off as pretty crazy, began to strip.

She peeled the black jumpsuit off of her skin, revealing that she was wearing nothing beneath it but the Scarlet Letter panties she had promised earlier. She was skinny enough to see her ribs, but she had the lean, toned muscles that only the exercise of constant, obsessive stalking could give a young girl. For having such a boyishly flat chest, her nipples were very large. The swollen, dark pink nubs stood straight out in the chilly autumn air. But it probably wasn’t the cold making them so stiff.

Then she started sliding her panties down her legs. A cartoon version of Scarlet Rosetti’s face slipped down Jackie’s thighs, and Kick couldn’t help but let his eyes be drawn down between her legs. It was the first time a girl had ever ‘shown him hers.’ He had to admit, it was… interesting. There was no hair at all there, and her lips were smooth and flat… but pink and puffy where they came together. There was some glistening wetness there, and a tiny little button was just barely visible, poking out from between them.

“Oh, Kick…” Jackie dropped to her knees and pulled Kick’s jumpsuit open. She kissed and licked, nibbled and nuzzled her way down Kick’s neck up to his chest and back. The young daredevil was, at the moment, too taken off guard to try and stop her. “Oh Kick, oh Kick, oh Kick,” Jackie moaned over and over. “I just realized this is it, this is real, this is happening, for real! This is so _awesome!”_

“This is so _wonderful!_ ” Kendall breathed in Brianna’s ear. “My precious little kitty… sweet little pussy… cat,” the blonde giggled at her own bad pun. All Bri could do in response was moan slightly. The younger girl had stopped struggling, and in fact her legs kept inching open wider and wider as Kendall just kept rubbing her _there._ It was weird and tingly, but it just felt so _good._ Way better than squeezing a pillow or stuffed animal between her legs. It was even better than pressing up against the dryer.

A sudden groan from Kick made both blondes look over at where Jackie was attacking Kick’s body. Seeing the gangly brunette naked made Kendall blush and look down at Brianna, biting her lip.

Brianna looked back, squirming as Kendall’s caresses came to a stop. Kendall shivered slightly and whispered. “I want you _naked,_ Brianna,” she whispered. “I want to strip all your clothes off and lick you all over. But I don’t want to rip your costume. If I  uncuff you, do you promise to behave? Like, super-swear?”

Kendall’s plans were making Brianna’s fear bubble up to the surface again, but she nodded wordlessly anyway. Kendall rose to her feet and helped Brianna up as well. Before Brianna could really even think of trying to run again, however, the intelligent older girl had tied the end of the leash securely to an angled beam that ran from the wall to the floor. Brianna figured she’d be able to get it loose… but she’d need to get over there first.

But now Kendall was unlocking her handcuffs. They fell to the ground, and Brianna rubbed her wrists for a second. Then Kendall was right behind her, whispering in her ear. “Stay still,” came the trembling command, and Brianna felt the other girl’s hands on her shoulders, stretching the cat suit out and pulling it down. “Be a good widdle kitty and don’t move. I’d hate to ruin such an _adorable_ outfit.”

Brianna obeyed, not moving much more than shaking slightly as the black costume was pulled off her body. But when she felt Kendall start to pull down her panties as well as the costume, she slapped her hands on the waistband and pulled them back up with an indignant cry. “Hey!”

Kendall paused. “What?”

“You can’t pull down my _panties!_ That’s gross!”

The older girl laughed. “Oh, little kitty, if you think that’s gross, wait till you see what _else_ I’m going to do to you!”

“You can’t _do_ this!” Brianna cried out indignantly. “I want you to let me go right now!” She stomped her foot on the ground, but that just made Kendall giggle.

“You are so adorable!”

Brianna growled. “I’ll show you adorable!” Without warning, she threw herself backwards and right into the unsuspecting Kendall. With a slight ‘oof!’ the older girl was knocked back and this time it was she who fell back on her rear end. Brianna made a dive for where the leash was tied, but her costume was all bunched up around her thighs. And a moment later, Kendall had grabbed her around her waist.

Brianna squealed and started trying to slap at the arms holding her, but Kendall just held on tighter. “You know, little kitty,” she grated out through clenched teeth. “I just realized the costume’s off your arms. The cuffs can go _back.”_

“Wait, go back!” Kick said, rather desperately. In the middle of the make-out session that Jackie was forcing on him… and which, at this point Kick had to admit had become at least semi-consensual… he suddenly realized that Jackie had pulled the zipper on his suit down alarmingly low… low enough that Little Kick was in imminent danger of bouncing free.

“Oh, no, no, no!” Jackie gushed, stroking Kick’s chest and stomach. “We’ve gone too far now, Kick! There’s no going back! Besides,” Jackie shifted position so that she was sitting on Kick’s thighs, effectively pinning his legs down as she kept speaking, “fair’s fair. You’ve seen mine. Let’s… see…” With each word Jackie tugged the zipper lower, and now her hands were on the waistband of his briefs. “Yours!”

Jackie and Kick both gasped as his cock sprang free of its cotton prison and stood straight out at attention. It knew exactly what it wanted, even if Kick was still having second thoughts. Jackie quickly started running her fingers up and down the shaft, and Kick groaned slightly.

“Alright,” Jackie whispered, seemingly to herself. “Alright alright alright… let’s do this!” She almost seemed to be in shock, her eyes wide and sparkling. Her naked body slid down Kick’s legs until her face was even with his member, and without any warning at all, she opened her mouth wide and engulfed Kick down to the hilt. She twisted her tongue around his cock as she sucked on it hard, her head bobbing up and down.

Kick yelped at the first sensation, but he started grunting and started to move along with Jackie, pumping up rhythmically into her mouth without any conscious control. The sensation as she sucked him off was just… awesome. Her tongue, her lips, even the tiny scrapes of her braces against him. Kick had never felt anything like it. The air filled with the loud, wet sounds of Jackie’s mouth devouring him.

Suddenly, with a pop, Jackie’s mouth left his rod. She giggled wetly as she licked her lips. “Alrighty Kick, time to make both our dreams come true.”

“Both?” Kick asked, panting slightly.

“ _Oh_ _yeah!_ Well, I know it’s my dream come true.” Jackie started playing with the slick, wet shaft once again, making Kick shiver. “And a daredevil as awesome as you? I know you’d always want to take the dirt road.” She grinned excitedly. “Let’s get you set up.”

“There, all set up!” Kendall said, brushing her hands together with satisfaction. Brianna had fought like a wildcat, but after a short struggle Kendall had managed to completely subdue her little victim. Brianna’s hands were not only cuffed behind her back, but also around the beam the leash had been tied to, forcing her to lie back on it at about a sixty degree angle. Her costume was bound around her ankles, keeping her from kicking out. Bri probably could fight through the black, stretchy fabric, but Kendall was right, she _really_ didn’t want to rip it. Just for good measure, Kendall had slapped a couple of strips of tape over the younger girl’s mouth again.

Oddly, even though Kendall had Brianna all trussed up like Teena Sometimes in the episode where the brainwashed islanders were going to throw Teena in the volcano, Kendall hadn’t tried to take Brianna’s candy-striped panties off again. But as Kendall approached her and knelt down with a devilish smile on her face, Bri realized it was just because the older girl wanted to take her time with it.

Brianna tried to shriek through the tape and wriggle away as Kendall slid her index fingers down the younger girl’s waistband. But it wasn’t any good. “No no, sweet little kitty,” Kendall gloated, “no tricks this time. Now I get to pet you all I want!” Without looking, Kendall slid the panties down to Brianna’s ankles. Then she sat up straight, took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Brianna felt like she was blushing all over her body as Kendall stared right at her plump little mound.

“Oh Brianna kitty…” Kendall’s eyes widened with love and worship. “Kitty… kitty needs a bath…” Without another word she leaned forward and grabbed Brianna’s round rear with both hands, then plunged her face right into her immature sex.

“Gross gross gross!” Brianna tried to wail as she twisted in place, but all that came out through the tape was a muffled, “Grff grff grff!” The other girl’s tongue in her cunny felt so weird and slippery-squirmy… and wet… and hot…

Kendall was moaning as she laid lick after long, lingering lick between Brianna’s bare, smooth lips. Her fingers tightened on the little girl’s plump ass as she got more aggressive, darting her tongue right inside of the tiny, yielding slit. When that happened, when Brianna felt Kendall’s tongue invading where nothing had ever been before, Brianna’s eyes went unfocused and her knees started to give out, sending her sliding down the smooth wooden support. Luckily, Kendall was there to hold her up. She carefully let Brianna slip lower down the tilted beam, which also pressed her face deeper and deeper into the younger girl’s juicy little quim.

“Mmm, pretty kitty likes her bath?” Kendall murmured teasingly. Brianna just moaned through the tape. “Pretty kitty _loves_ her bath,” Kendall answered herself. She opened her mouth wide and engulfed Brianna’s entire tiny little pussy, sucking and licking, even scraping her teeth against the sensitive flesh. It made Brianna crazy. She screamed into her gag, writhed against Kendall’s hungry mouth and her steadying hands, and she had no idea if it was because she wanted to get away or because she wanted Kendall to do it harder.

Then, Kendall stopped. Without thinking, Brianna thrust her hips up and whined pleadingly, but at the moment Kendall wasn’t paying attention. She was staring up and down Brianna’s body, her mouth slightly open with saliva and Brianna’s juices all over her face. She was using both hands to rub and pinch her nipples through her costume. She was muttering something under her breath, and it took a second before Bri could follow the words.

“Gotta come, need to come… you won’t lick me, you probably won’t finger me… so… ah!” With a sudden excited smile Kendall’s hands darted down and grabbed one of Brianna’s ankles, gently pulling it out from the costume. “Perfect!” she squealed.

“Mmm?” Brianna asked, but Kendall continued to ignore her. Instead, to Brianna’s amazement, she lifted Bri’s foot up and then started licking the tiny, perfect foot all over.

Every nerve in Brianna’s body was already overloaded, so she immediately started giggling helplessly and thrashing around in her bonds. Kendall concentrated solely on the tongue bath she was giving the little foot, sucking the tiny toes into her mouth, licking and kissing every little bit of skin until it was glistening with wetness.

Unlike Brianna's costume, Kendall’s was actually a two-piece. The older blonde started pulling down the bottom part down to her ankles, panties and all. She grabbed Brianna’s foot again and guided it to her own dripping wet pussy and started using it like a sex toy, rubbing Brianna’s toes up and down her slit. Kendall cried out in absolute pleasure and leaned forward as far as she could, hunching her back tightly so that she could start licking at Brianna’s pussy again. Her tongue slithered around with more frantic energy than ever before.

Brianna went rigid and screamed into the tape again as the almost unbearably intense sensations ran up and down her body like lightning. Kendall moaned in agreement. One hand gripped Brianna’s ass while the other continued rubbing Brianna’s foot against her cunt. “Oh, I know, it’s _perfect!”_

“It’s _perfect!”_ Jackie gushed. She was on her hands and knees, facing away from Kick. Well, one hand and both knees… the other hand was between her legs, frenetically playing with her pussy. Kick was kneeling behind her, only one hand cuffed to the cart now. His cock was out and lubed up, and pressing right against Jackie’s dark pink rosebud.

“Uh, Jackie?” Kick started to voice his hesitation about the turn things had taken, but before he had a chance Jackie was pressing back against him, forcing his cock into her impossibly tight ass.

Jackie arched her back, threw her head back and half-screamed in pleasure. “Oh _yes!_ Kick’s inside of me! More more more!” She rocked back rhythmically, pushing more of Kick’s rock hard cock into her ass with every move.

”Oh man, oh man,” Kick muttered to himself, bucking his hips forward to help her. This was _not_ how he imagined his first time, and it certainly wasn’t with _whom_ he’d imagined either. But with Jackie’s hot, slippery ass holding him like a vice as he fucked in and out of her, it was _really_ hard to complain.

“Unh… yes, oh _fuck_ yes!” Jackie shouted as her ass cheeks finally touched Kick’s skin, pressing him inside her all the way to the bottom. She started fucking back against him, grunting slightly with every move. “Oh Kick, it’s  soooo _ooooOOO_ good! Pull my hair!”

“Uh… like this?” Kick leaned forward and grabbed a handful of Jackie’s brown hair and pulled back, forcing Jackie to arch her back even more and making her muscles start to do the most amazing things to his rod.

“I _do_ like that,” Jackie babbled, only hearing what she wanted to hear. “Oh fuck me harder Kick! Harder and harder!” The hand stuffed between her legs was pumping two fingers in and out of her pussy at a blinding pace, and she kept pounding her ass back relentlessly against Kick’s invading cock. “ Ohhhh, I’m such a dirty girl… ride me Kick, ride my ass _hard!”_

“That… I can do.” Kick felt a little smile appear on his face as he released his hold on Jackie’s hair just long enough to give the crazed fangirl a solid smack on her skinny ass. Jackie suddenly froze, holding perfectly still for half a breath, then actually reared up into the air with an ecstatic shriek.

When she came down, both hands were on the ground, and she was using the extra leverage to push back against Kick at a punishing pace. The sound of her skinny ass smacking against Kick’s pudgy belly filled the air amidst Jackie’s loud cries and Kick’s more restrained grunts and moans.

Kick’s body was completely on autopilot now, and he was happy to cede control. It was just like doing a stunt: just let go and let your body do what it needs to do. But this felt even better. Jackie’s asshole was twitching and squeezing him tight with every thrust, and he could feel himself tightening, getting ready to explode. He reached out and grabbed at Jackie’s hair again, using the extra leverage to work even harder.

Jackie sucked in a huge breath and squealed again, and her ass suddenly clamped down hard on Kick’s cock. That was enough to finish him off. Sparks went off behind his eyes and he started thrusting long and hard as he shot his load deep into Jackie’s ass.

The instant he started to come, Jackie followed. “Come inside me, Kick,” she gasped, unable to catch her breath. “Come inside and fuck fuck fuck _FUCK_ _ME!_ _”_ With that last cry her whole body froze and jerked once, twice, three times and she collapsed onto the ground. “ Ooooohhhhh…”

“… _yes!”_ The hand on Brianna’s butt had slipped down between her legs, and the small girl squeaked through the tape as she felt half of Kendall’s index finger slide into her completely virgin canal. “So tight, so cute,” Kendall murmured into Brianna’s pussy. Her other hand was holding  Bri’s foot steady and she was humping wildly against it, letting her toes stroke right down the middle of her cleft.

As Kendall began sliding her fingertip in and out of Brianna’s pussy, the younger girl’s eyes fluttered shut and she began helplessly twitching her hips back against both the invading finger and Kendall’s probing tongue. As Jackie’s loud, expletive laden orgasm sounded out just a short distance away, Kendall paused and suddenly tore the tape from Brianna’s mouth.

“Do you know bad words?” Kendall demanded, panting and red-faced.

“Huh?” Brianna asked, dazed. “Ye… yeah.”

“Then tell me to fuck you!” Kendall moaned, grinding her juicy honeypot down on Kendall’s foot.

“F…” Brianna tried to force out the naughtiest word she knew, but it was hard to overcome years of rules. “F…”

“Say it,” Kendall pleaded, laying sweet little kisses all over the other girl’s pussy. “Tell me!”

“F…” Brianna clenched her eyes shut. “ _FUCK ME!”_ Kendall’s eyes actually rolled back into her head and she fell backwards.

“Say it again,” she begged. She laid on her back, holding Brianna’s foot with both hands as she rubbed the heel down hard on her creamy mound. “Say, ‘fuck my pussy!’”

Suddenly without Kendall’s finger or mouth in her private place, Brianna felt a boiling, hot, hungry _need_ like she’d never felt before. She’d do _anything_ if Kendall would just come up and help her. _“Please_ fuck my pussy,” she begged shamelessly. “Fuck… fuck your little kitty’s pussy! Pretty please!”

Kendall sucked in a huge breath and let it out in an excited moan. “Oh yeah, oh… good little kitty… good little kitty needs her fucking, doesn’t she? Right in her little _cunt!”_

“I-is cunt a bad word?” Brianna asked breathlessly.

“Cunt is the worst, naughtiest word _ever!”_ Kendall cried, rolling her hips up against Brianna’s foot in a frenzy. “Say it,” she yelled, “say kitty wants Kendall to fuck her cunt!”

Brianna sucked in a huge breath and screamed as loud as she could, “ _Kitty wants Kendall to fuck her cute little CUNT!”_

Kendall threw her head back, her eyes and mouth wide open. She didn’t even breathe as her body spasmed, and she pressed Bri’s foot down as hard as she could against her twitching pussy. Her legs kicked at the ground in a tiny, frantic staccato as she twisted from side to side in the grip of the hardest orgasm she’d ever had.

Of course Brianna didn’t know any of that. She was actually afraid Kendall was having some kind of fit. She prodded Kendall’s soaking pussy with her toes slightly. “K-Kendall?” That movement got a reaction. The older girl let out her breath explosively and sucked in another. She sat up, hunching over, and clenched her grip around Brianna’s ankle hard.

“AH! Ahh!” With soft little cries Kendall lightly prodded Brianna’s foot against her mound, each time jerking it away like it was giving her an electric shock. “Mmm!” The sweaty, panting girl finally released Brianna’s foot and grinned up at her. “Your turn.”

“Kendall I… oohhhh…” Brianna moaned as Kendall returned her attention to Brianna’s pussy. She was sliding her tongue between her tiny lips up and down, up and down, but with much more force than before. It was almost _too_ much, and Brianna tried to close her legs, but Kendall was already holding them open. Brianna twisted and mewed in her bonds as she felt the older girl probing her entrance again, and her eyes widened as a fingertip slid inside and started darting in and out of her fast.

Then the finger stopped moving in and out and just started wiggling around, making hot little sparks go off inside Brianna’s cunny. At about the same moment, Kendall started using her tongue on a particular _spot_ that just made Brianna lose control. As Kendall lashed her tongue over that tiny little button, Brianna fell forward and Kendall had to hold her up with her free arm once again. “Stop!” Brianna begged. “Stop it stop it! It’s too much!”

“Uh-uh,” was all the response she got from Kendall, that and a wet, wicked chuckle. Instead, Kendall just moved her tongue even faster in a circle, and her finger was pushing further and further up inside of the tiny girl’s canal. Brianna bit her lip and whined and moaned and tried to squirm away, but it just kept coming and coming and building and building until she felt like she would burst!

And then she did. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open with her tongue hanging out as it seemed like the whole world exploded in a white flash. She opened her mouth to scream at the scary-wonderful feelings that were making her boil over, but all that came out was a quavering little cry like a frightened kitten. Kendall moaned in sympathetic pleasure and removed her finger but continued licking. Her tongue was gentler now, trying to guide Brianna, trying to draw the _feeling_ out as long as she could.

Tears of exertion were trickling down Brianna’s doll-like face as she finally started to come down. She slumped back against the beam, almost unconscious. Kendall helped her slide down without twisting her cuffed arms as Bri’s head dropped forward onto her chest.

Kick, meanwhile, had just started to catch his breath. Jackie was still laying in front of him in a daze. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and a blissful smile was on her face. Her naked rear was still poking up into the air, leaving her fully spread and open to him, with a mixture of both their fluids running down her thighs. He glanced over and saw Kendall nuzzling and kissing his sexed-out baby sister’s legs and hips. It had been a _very_ weird night. As he considered what to do next, a ruddy glow from behind caught his attention. He realized it was that weird pumpkin.

“Weird pumpkin,” he muttered thoughtfully. He’d been holding it when Jackie started acting even wackier than normal. And when he was hiding back at the pumpkin patch he’d seen Kendall and Brianna carrying the odd pumpkin together. He glanced back at where Kendall continued molesting Brianna. No way _that_ was normal. Jackie _might_ have finally just snapped. But Kendall? No way. “Maybe,” he mused, “yeah, worth a shot.”

He looked at where his hand was cuffed to the cart. It would be tight, but he thought he could make it. Grabbing onto the cart with both hands, he did a backflip and managed to land in the cart and catch the coal-colored pumpkin between his feet. As he looked down at it, it almost seemed to be laughing at him. “Keep laughing Jack,” he told it. “Happy Halloween!” With all his strength, he flipped back, the pumpkin rising into the air with his feet. At the highest point, he released it, and it sailed up in a wide arc before smashing into the barn wall and breaking into pieces with a satisfying ‘thump!’ and an even better ‘ _splat!_ ’ as the chunks hit the floor.

An orange haze seemed to suffuse both Jackie and Kendall for a second. Jackie just seemed to fall asleep completely, but Kendall suddenly jumped up, slapping her hands on her cheeks with a horrified expression.

“Ohmigod, what am I _doing?!_ What was I _thinking?_ I have to get out of here!” She started babbling as she grabbed her costume bottom and yanked it back on. “The Ivy Leagues will never take a girl who’s _already_ a sex offender! Become one _in_ college, sure, but before? Ohmigodohmigodohmigod!” She reached into her costume’s purple sash and pulled out the handcuff key, throwing it on the ground in front of Brianna. Then she ran off into the woods.

“The key!” Kick looked around and found where Jackie had tossed her clothes. Carefully stretching out, he managed to hook the pile with his toes and start to drag it over.

“Uh… huh?” Brianna blinked and saw the key on the ground, and then looked up to where Kendall was vanishing from sight. A speculative expression appeared on her face.

Just then Kick was there. He’d found his own key and freed himself, and now he picked the other key up and did the same for Brianna. “Alright Bri, let’s get dressed and head back. It’s been a _long_ night.”

“Yeah,” Brianna replied, not really listening. She pulled her black costume back on over her naked skin, her forgotten panties still dangling from one ankle, and raced off after Kendall.

“Uh, Bri? I think the parking lot’s the other… huh?!” Kick suddenly found himself in a full nelson.

“Oh Kick,” Jackie’s gleeful voice whispered in his ear, “this night’s just getting _started!”_ Kick felt himself getting dragged backwards.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo… oh alright.”

  



End file.
